


More Than Nonfat Yogurt

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: amarasu.Setting: During "Faith, Hope, and Trick" after Buffy's and Faith's original meeting at the Bronze.Requirements: "I want Xander/Buffy cemetery sex. Last line of story to be: Now I've got demon goo in places demon goo should never be."





	More Than Nonfat Yogurt

Buffy kicked the leaves in the cemetery as she patrolled, by herself. Thank god, she didn't have Faith following her. Faith with the big stories about rassalin' gators and being naked. After all, she had stories too. Heck, she'd used a rocket launcher on the Judge. 

She reached down with Mr. Pointy and staked a vampire who seemed stuck in his grave. Boring. So boring that she didn't even find a quip. She bet that Faith didn't have clever quips. "Great," Buffy muttered, "I'll be known as the quipping Slayer, and she'll be the hot, mamma yamma Slayer." 

Frowning, she thought about Faith's words. _Isn't it crazy how slaying just always makes you hungry and horny?_ She sighed and thought of Angel, how he'd made her feel. That wasn't horniness from slaying, not one tiny bit. 

"Hey, Buff," Xander said, approaching her. He'd learned not to sneak up on Buffy when she patrolled. 

"Hi. Duck." She kicked a slime demon, who tried to sneak up behind Xander. The demon grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. She jumped to her feet and slammed her stake into it, causing slime to cover the front of her clothing. _Stupid Faith and her ideas. Not horny._

"So how about ice cream?" Xander asked, his nose curling up at site of slime covered Buffy. He let out an excited noise as he found himself pushed against a headstone, Buffy's lips on his. Wiggling against her, he knew that he couldn't get away. _Cordelia._ , his mind tried to warn him, but blood wasn't flowing toward it. 

Buffy broke the kiss. "This okay with you?" 

"Uh huh," Xander nodded, as once again Buffy's mouth crushed against his. Her hands pushed up his shirt, as he didn't know what to do with his. They trailed over her body, being extra careful to miss her breasts. 

Until she grabbed them and placed them on her chest, moaning loudly into his mouth. She only broke the kiss again to pull off both their shirts. 

Before Xander knew it, he was naked in the middle of one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale. Buffy held his wallet in her hand. "Buff, I've never." He took a good look at her; she wasn't wearing anything either. A faint blush filled his cheeks. 

"I don't care." She pushed him up on the headstone. Her hand sloppily stroked his cock. 

Xander adjusted his body, the hard cement of the headstone scratching his ass. A cool breeze swept through the cemetery, and he shivered. 

Swinging herself up the headstone, she straddled Xander. Pulling a condom out of his wallet, she rolled it on his cock. Lifting her hips, she took his hard length and pushed him inside of her. Moving up and down. 

Xander panted. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. And was lost in the sensation of _Buffy_ , her warm... His hands moved to her hips, and he came. Too early, too soon, a like little boy. 

But Buffy stayed on top of him. She knew he was done and limp inside of her, but she wasn't. Her hand came down between them and rubbed her clit, moaning and withering against his body. 

He watched in fascination. Sure he'd seen porn with women touching themselves, dreamed about seeing it. But he never thought... Never thought... Buffy... 

She cried into his ear as her climax came. Getting off him, she brushed her body as if they'd be rolling in leaves. 

Xander's jaw remained open, trying to piece together what had just happened. His clothing landed on his lap as Buffy tossed them toward him. "What just happened here?" 

"Stupid Faith," Buffy mumbled, putting back on her clothing. "Now I've got demon goo in places demon goo should never be."


End file.
